Enclave of Valor
Description About a few square miles the Enclave of Valor, is nearly missed by all major trading ships inside The Crystal Ocean. With more of a city economy built up on the island the Enclave of Valor then any of the other guilds, it has more of a normal non barracks feel. It was important during the construction that much of the natural elements of the island were kept intact. Current Government The current “government” of the island is run by the guild leader, Rolen Serpet and Misty Hallowhorn. With the power nearly akin to a dictator by the charter, it has been kept in check by membership and ratifications within the charter. Ultimately however everything comes down on his shoulders if something bad transpires. Day to Day Life The day to day life varies on the Enclave of Valor, from adventurers to leadership to residents. The employees and leadership of The Burning Phoenix Guild work a standard job on most days, while these vary from secretary to shopkeeper. Leadership has a number of tasks to complete on a daily basis from security to overall wellness of the residents. The Residents of the Enclave of Valor run the minor shops, to working on the docks or even sailing trade routes to other cities. Finally the adventures daily life is varied from day to day if they have a mission or are simply running around blowing off steam. Points of Interest Guild Buildings * The Burning Phoenix * Teleportation Circle * The Stables * Docks Shops & Taverns * Q's Shop * Conjured Goods * The Mithral Anvil * The Stalwart Tavern * Heroes' Square Misc. Locations * Shrines * Druid Grove * Beach * Widow's Watch * Camp & Hot springs * Sparing Arena History The Enclave of Valor, sits within The Crystal Ocean. This small island was one of the islands selected by the original council of guilds during the Creations of the Guilds. This is where The Burning Phoenix Guild, was chosen to be founded during year 1 of the Age of Heroes. Primarily a cliffsided island it was determined to be defensible enough to become home to a guild. Events * The members of The Burning Phoenix Guild, assisted Wildreach against the drow invasion. This earned them great praise as they were able to push the drow all the way back to the underdark. * The Child of Tiamat Nyzyr, Lord of Ice fought the guild on Bahamut’s Spine in Yedria. Against massive odds the members of The Burning Phoenix Guild was successful and placed the child back into a sleep state. * The Burning Phoenix Guild launched multiple rescue attempts during the attacks of the Children of Tiamat during The Fall. * Recently The Burning Phoenix Guild was blacklisted for directly interfering in a political operation. This choice has been backed by those who remain in the guild. Interactions Alithrya * Alihana: Allied Cantomer * Ezora * The Kingdom of Athein: Stalwart Ally Laikka * Hillcrest: Fighting for independence * The Kingdom of Silvervine: Enemies Northern Chain * Southern Chain * Yedria * Aerurus Empire: Allied * Kingdom of Sohm Al: Stalwart Ally Category:Locations Category:Adventure Guild